


The arrangement

by Outlawqueenfaded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlawqueenfaded/pseuds/Outlawqueenfaded
Summary: Robin needs a wife to inherit his family company when is father retires next year while Regina has her own crisis to deal with so that’s when they make an arrangement that Benefits them both
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fanfiction so bare with me please :)

Chapter 1  
Robin Locksley was fed up of his father judging his lifestyle 'I'm only 27 I've got plenty of time to settle down 'he thought to himself but yet again here he is walking into the building dreading what's to come because every time he walk into his father’s office it always ends up With his father pushing for him to settle down and get a family of my own but he's quite happy with his somewhat playboy lifestyle going out and parting every weekend and bringing new women home every night, sure some people may find it lonely but I like the freedom it comes with. His dad has a constant habit of trying to set him up with women who are only interested because of his family name and are in it for the money .sure his family are quite well off with a few homes scattered around the place and have a multi-millionaire company in the technology world. he’s been working for this fathers business Lockley-tek since he was 21 and yet his father still doesn’t believe he is capable as he has yet another meeting with his father he hears the usual words  
'I can't trust you to take over my company robin when you haven't even got your life together? When I retire I want to be able to relax and not worry if you are running the company into the ground , you know where I stand with this robin before you get the company I want to see you happy with a wife ' Robert said sighing leaning back into his office chair shaking his head with disappointment  
'Just because I've not settled down yet doesn't mean I'm not capable of running the company dad me having a wife isn't going to change it and you know it ,I’ve been working here for 6 years now learning and you still rather David take over than me ' robin said angrily while standing up knocking over his chair with a loud bang ,walking to the door ' I came here to talk about Emma birthday weekend dad she’s using beach house for the weekend I will tell her you asked after her ' shaking his head while slamming the door shut.  
His whole life his dad has said 'you need a family so I know once I die the company will continue In this family' he always thought when the time came he wouldn't be so set for him to get a family, If he doesn't get the company his cousin David will most likely inherit the company  
As he heads back to his own office he thinks of ways of getting what he wants If only he would hire someone to be his wife until this father stepped down in 6 months he thought is it even possible sighing as he sits down after downing the nest whiskey in this glass in one whole looking out of this office window, if only it was that easy he thought to himself  
'fuck sake' as he angrily chucked the empty glass at the wall turning in his chair to look out his window still shaking with anger pulsating through his body  
his assistant coming the room after softly knocking 'what did you dad this time robin you shouldn't let this get to you ' Alison said sighing coming fully into the office  
'his usually demanding me to settling down and refusing to hear me out I don't need a wife to be successful' he said as he turned to face her anger still his voice 'at this point my only options are either to marry someone who isn't going to make me happy or let him give the company to David I just don't get why graham didn't get this treatment ' wishing he was like his brother and gets given everything handed to him even through graham just chucks everything he doesn’t want away  
She sighed 'we all know your father wants you to inherit the company but he is just doing what he thinks is right as for graham we all know you’re the best person for the company not your brother ' she says as she leaves him to his own thoughts  
Regina Mills thought she had her life together that was until one drunken night out parting with the girls ,where she made the mistake of having one night stand with a random man at the club makes her questioning everything as she finishes work there was only one thing she had on her mind all day, she needed to do she stopped off for a pregnancy test praying that it was all in her head it and it was all because she’s stressed  
'Calm down it's properly nothing' she said to herself as she entered her house putting her stuff down on the kitchen counter and kicking off her shoes , she went into her bag grabbing the item that will tell her fate, heading for the bathroom until her phone rang , she debated answering but upon seeing the caller id she accepted the call  
'Hey Em ' she said with a shaky voice Hoping her best friend wouldn't pick up on it  
'are You alright you sound stressed ,rough day at work? I was just checking your still up for this weekend at the beach house ' Emma said suspiciously 'It's this weekend? Of course I'm going you only turn 25 once' she said trying to sound excited 'ooh yay I can't wait I'll leave to it bye ' Emma said as she hung up  
Regina sighed placing her phone down and running her hands over her face then pushing her hair away already dreading the weekend to come she could do with some time on her own at process instead of parting all weekend  
'I've got this 'she said as she plucked up the confidence to finally check what's been on her mind for the past week she slowly picked up the test and headed into the bathroom where 5 minutes later she came out with tears streaming down her face with the positive test still lying on the counter, It’s one thing to suspect it but now she has the confirmation right in front of her it makes it suddenly feel 10x more real, she’s pregnant  
'What the hell do I do now ' the one and only time she has a drunken one night stand she would land up pregnant 'ugh fuck my family isn't going to be happy, her mother Cora has always been disappointed with her life choices whether it was who she was friends with ,her career choices or how she looks and acted . She could just imagine how her mother is going to react to her bringing a baby into the world with no father in the picture


	2. Chapter 2

‘hey Emma I’m leaving now just got to stop quickly and do something and I’ll be there soon ‘ hanging up the phone while getting out of the car she already knew keeping this secret from her best friend was going to be hard. Plucking up her courage she started headed towards the doctor’s office silently praying for a miracle to happen ‘ I’m Regina Mills I have an appointment with dr whale at 9am’ she said with confidently while flicking her hair over her shoulder as she walks up to the desk. The receptionist turned and look at the computer ‘ go into room 2 and the doctor will be with you shortly ‘ at least she wouldn’t be here long and they she can try and enjoy Emma’s birthday weekend knowing full well she is going to freak when she finds out I am pregnant. She sat nervously on the bed as the doctors came in looking through the notes ‘you’re here for confirmation For your pregnancy ‘ as he was getting the equipment ready She shook her head ‘not for sure I think roughly 6 weeks’ mentally trying to figure out ‘ that’s fine nurse carol will do the blood test , we will ring you with the results within a few hours ‘ dr whale said while motioning For the nurse to continue with the blood test as he wrote up her notes . she was soon back in her car once again thinking of the possible outcomes, she not pregnant and she can get back to her normal life or she’s pregnant and her whole life is about to change that’s all she could think about during the car journey to the beach hours ,The next few hours was going to drag . once she arrived at the house she sat in the car in silence for a few moments to mentally preparing herself about what was about to come sighing as she got out of the car grabbing her suitcase and went inside shouting ‘hey Emma ‘as she put her stuff down and sent in for a hug ‘god I’ve missed you ‘Emma said while returning the hug before heading outside shouting ‘come find me when you have unpacked’ ‘I’m going to go unpack em I’ll meet you outside when I’m done ‘ she shouted back while grabbing her stuff and heading upstairs once finished she changed into swimwear and a cover up staring into the mirror running her hand along her stomach wondering how long until her body changes to accommodate the life growing inside her, she shook the thoughts out of her head and decided to head into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water wishing for something stronger. before Robin could start his weekend he had one final meeting with his father wanting to get it over with , he started walking towards the office with ease knowing he wouldn’t have to deal with his father shit for a few days as he knocked and entered. ‘hey dad got to make this quick here is the files you need’ Robert took the files out of his hand and placed them on his desk and muttered ‘maybe if you had more time you may find yourself a nice woman to keep you company ‘ robin rolled his eye ‘not this again I didn’t come here for this ‘ he said as he left heading to his office grabbing the rest of this stuff and saying goodbye to Alison on his way out to his car. Robin was finally pulling up to the beach house looking forward to forgetting this troubles for at least a weekend , he drove up the drive away he saw his sisters car and a car who he couldn’t place its owner ‘wonder who it would he ‘ he thought curiously as he parked and walking casually up the drive way while shouting 'Hey Emma who's actually coming for the weekend ' as he came through the door with his bags in his hands , when he saw Regina Emma's best friend since she was a child 'hey robin Emma is outside with the neighbour Killian ' he smiled at her 'it's been a long time no see Regina 'as he winked at her 'been what 4 years Regina looking beautiful as ever ‘ She rolled her eyes ‘cocky as always robin’ and he took the water bottle out of her hand ‘aww you shouldn’t have ‘ and he laughed as he took a sip totally ignoring the angry facial expression she was throwing his way ‘you really couldn’t have walk 30 feet to the kitchen and get your own ‘ she said with sarcasm as she took the water bottle back whilst rolling her eyes . Their relationship has always been fun and flirty as Regina has been his sisters best friend for as long as he could remember and they usually joked around with Each other before he got the chance for a comeback, he heard a distinctive scream then he had his sister hugging him ‘I kind of need air to breathe em ‘he said laughing ‘I’m going to go unpack and I will come join you two lovely ladies on the beach’ he said while heading to his room. Once he finished unpacking he found the girls outside laying on the beach ‘what a good time to be alive’ sitting down with a beer in his hand not without scanning Regina’s body she has always been a beautiful woman but with the circumstances she is off limits . ‘ others are coming later we are having a party later to celebrate ‘ Emma said while checking he phone not looking up otherwise she would notice the glint in robins eyes when he looks at Regina Emma always thought they had a thing for each other when they were teenagers but they both promised her they wouldn’t betray her like that. Quickly as people arrived the party started Regina soon felt overwhelmed with alcohol as there was shots being passed around along with cocktails ‘Regina here’s your favourite’ she heard while being handed a drink while the who group screamed with excitement she decided to take a breather and she snuck out the side door leaving her drink behind and heading onto the beach where she sat down looking at her phone where a voicemail held all her answers waited for her . ‘congratulations you are indeed pregnant you will need to contact your obs and gynae for further appointments’ is what she heard when she finally played the dreaded voicemail she couldn’t hold back the tears that fell. Robin noticed Regina acting sketchy so he followed her onto the beach where he saw her crying looking out at the sea ‘what have you got to cry for’ he said sarcastically as he sat down on the sand next to her bumping into her shoulders jokingly then looking into her eyes leaning in to wipe the falling tears that failed to be held in ‘my life is a mess ‘she replied dramatically ‘I’m single and pregnant what about that doesn’t spell mess, my family are going to kill’ he was shocked out of all the thing he thought was wrong he want expecting that , hoping to make her feel better he admitted ‘my father won’t pass the company over to me unless I have a wife ‘ he said .they both sat there in silence dwelling in their own problems that’s when he had a genius idea ‘I have an crazy idea you properly won’t agree to ‘he said nervously looking into her eyes ‘let’s make a deal I will help you out with your problem if you help me get the company ‘ there was a long silence between the two he could clearly see she was thinking about his offer ‘ how could I possibly help you with getting the company ‘ she said while turning to face him clearly interested ‘well its easy marry me of course it would be fake but our families wouldn’t have to know that and then it subsequently helping you with your little problem they would assume the baby would be mine call it a wedding night surprise ‘ ‘Our families would never fall for it we have known each other for what 10 years or more let alone Emma she will know we would never betray her like that ‘ she said with defeat in her voice lying on her back staring up at the sky ‘as for Emma well we can drop some hints this weekend and even maybe let her catch us getting close and for the rest of them we can just elope and tell them after not as if they can stop us ‘ he said hoping for the answer he wants ‘it would solve both our issues’ she looked at him as if he was crazy ‘it’s a baby robin think about it god its crazy we are even talking about it ‘ she said while turning her face to look him in the eyes seeing nothing up confidence ‘it’s crazy I’m even considering it ‘she told him nervously ‘god if we do this we are stuck with our secrets for the rest of our lives you sure your playboy life style is behind you because im sure a baby will cramp your style’ she told him sternly ‘ if you agree to this I’m all in, this baby will never know him not his or hers biological dad’ They both nodded their head in agreement and with a shake of the hands that’s how the arrangement came about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading would love for you to leave a comment what you think


End file.
